a cold trip north
by johntb5
Summary: Scott and Jeff are stuck in a hotel room with no power and its really cold from the snow outside. JeffScott..you are warned


don't own them never will

* * *

The trip was long and boring and Scott was really hating the snow. He was with his father on a business run for Tracy inc. and they had found a company that would benefit his fathers secret organization, International Rescue by supplying stronger materials for their equipment. Though he didn't understand why it had to be in Montana during winter and having to deal with the snow.

As he was driving his dad was looking at the weather report on his laptop to see if driving any further would be such a good idea. "Hey dad how does it look."

Jeff sighed and looked to hiss son, " Not to great Scott. The next town is three more miles down the road so lets stop there for the night and see how it looks in the morning. I really don't want to chance the storm that's coming in anyway."

Scott looked at his father with a smile on his face. He knew Jeff would wait it out because he didn't want to take any chances knowing that the Thunderbirds were short staffed enough as it is with Alan doing his cycle in Thunderbird 5 then the two of them in the U.S. while leaving Brains in change and Virgil, John, and Gordon to run the Thunderbirds if a rescue was needed.

Scott turned his concentration back to the road as the snow started to get heavier but he was able to see the town up ahead along with the sign to the hotel they would have to stay at.

Giving a relieved sigh as his son drove them into the underground parking and pulling into a parking stall. They both got out and put on jackets and grabbed their overnight bags from the trunk of the car and started off to the lobby. Both walked close together for some warmth until they entered the building and the hot air hit them. They shuddered at the relieving feeling.

Going to the counter Jeff asked the employee for two rooms he was told they only had one room left due to the fat that people made a mad dash to the hotel before the snow storm hit. Sighing he agreed to the room having no choice in the matter. He grabbed the keys and nodded to Scott for him to follow to the elevator.

A chime went off signaling that they had arrived at their floor. Pushing himself off the wall Scott walked out as the doors opened to the floor. He turned back to his father for him to lead the way to the room. Jeff looked down at the keys for the number to the room and then started off down the hall that was slightly chilly for some reason.

Upon finding the room at the end of the hall Jeff slid the card key through the lock and opened the door. Walking in both Scott and his father cringed at seeing only one bed in the room. "you have the bed dad, ill just sleep on the floor."

Looking at his oldest son he shook his head, "don't be silly Scott its big enough for both of us and we will need the warmth from each other should the power go out."

Agreeing with his father he set both overnight bags on a chair next to the table and pulled out his laptop for a quick email check. "father.. why don't you get in the shower first while I write to Virgil."

Jeff nodded and grabbed his shower kit and headed into the bathroom calling over his shoulder before he closed the door, "I wont be long Scott"

Scott stared at the door his father just when through and sighed while turning on the laptop.

Getting the messenger open he sees Virgil online.

Flyboy1: how's it going

paintfreak: fine.. you

Flyboy1: got stopped by a snow storm and we are stuck in a room with one bed

paintfreak: where is father

Flyboy1: shower

paintfreak: great spot for you to get him

Flyboy1: no.. im going to wait until we are in bed together and then make my move

paintfreak: sounds good bro.. just be careful and don't hurt him to much

Flyboy1: he will be screaming my name as he cums for me virg…trust me..

paintfreak: TMI …lol.. Alright well have fun and keep me updated.. bye

Flyboy1: will do.. bye

Shutting the laptop down he shifted himself inside his pants as he waited for his father to get done in the bathroom.

* * *

Well its one I have started just out of the blue 


End file.
